Leonardo
by Rex-Kazami
Summary: Pequeños fic de mi tortuga favorita, perdón por el nombre pero es que no se me ocurrió nada mas - -
1. Vida

**Holaaa! =^w^=**

**Tal vez ustedes no me conocen pero yo a ustedes si, naaaa no es cierto**

**Aunque a algunos si los conozco porque desde hace tiempo que me paseo por esta pagina**

**Bueno, diré un poco de mí… ¬w¬**

**En internet soy Rex Kazami, tengo 18 años, próxima escritora de México y pronto terminare la prepa y entrare en la universidad XD**

**Amo a las Tortugas Ninja desde que las vi por aquellos tiempos del 2003, o por hay**

**Mi Tortuga favorita es Leonardo y adoro más que nada a las Tortugas del 2003, además creo que Splinter de esa serie es mejor padre que las nuevas que han sacado**

**Sinceramente, no soporto los cambios que les han hecho y que Splinter es Hamato Yoshi, noooooooo**

**Que conste que no critico a quienes les gusta, pero a mí no**

**Ok, esto es apenas unas pequeñas historias que escribí en mi tiempo con el psicólogo después de pasar por una depresión muy fuerte y que me abrió los ojos a este gran mundo que es el fanfic**

**Espero les guste y dejen reviews**

* * *

**Vida**

Vivía atrapado en la completa oscuridad, rodeado de dolor; la soledad fue su única compañera y su verdugo, en aquellos momentos en los que su existencia dejaba atrás todo su valor, llenándose de sus propias culpas y temores, terminando por entregarse por completo a las penumbras. Solo vivía para cuidarlos, ellos eran su vida y su razón de ser, dándole motivos por no desperdiciar tan valioso don del cielo. Prometió luchar solo por su felicidad, y ahora, todo era miedo, se habían ido y el estaba completamente solo y desesperado, perdido en la inmensidad de lo que tan cobardemente se ocultaban en las sombras, transformándola en su triste hogar.

Por eso se encontraba hay, a punto de terminar su vida, su mente le decía que parara, que había otro camino, que podía volver a luchar, que aun lo necesitaban, no podía dejarlos solos. Pero su corazón le repetía que debía desconfiar de tantas veces que su perdón imploraron no importándoles cuanto daño le causaban, odiar y desaparecer, como en un momento de cólera se atrevieron a restragarle su inútil existencia.

No lo veían, no, nunca lo habían hecho. Para ellos solo era un paño de lagrimas, con quien desaogarse siempre esperando una sonrisa de su parte. No miraban bajo su falso sonreir, no notaban como tan lentamente todo su ser se caian en pequeños pedazos. Su alma pedía comprensión, pero su cabeza le decía que no merecía el gran honor, no, debía demostrar que servia, que era de utilidad. Demostrarle a su padre que podía cuidar de su familia, aquel que nunca vio la gran carga que sobre sus hombros dejo.

Por eso, y nada más, trataba de terminar su camino. Deseaba cumplir sus deseos, desaparecería, dejaría de existir porque ya no lo necesitaban. Porque había fallado. Y eso, lo destruía mas que nada en el mundo. Lagrimas cian de sus ojos color miel, su bandana azul se mecía al son del viento y sus sollozos se transformaban en una deprimente sonada, que marcaba a todo aquel que osara escuchar.

Deseaba terminar, soltando lo único que aun lo mantenía atado a la vida. Cayendo del gran edificio en el que había decidido ser su última morada. Cayo. Hasta detener su caída con el duro suelo.

Una inmensa paz que no había sentido en toda su vida se apoderaba de la poca conciencia que aun poseía.

Dolor…

Solo en ese instante, comprendió que no deseaba morir, no aun, deseaba cumplir sus metas y sueños; seguir con tan cruel misión de velar por el bienestar de los amaba mas que a su propia vida, eligiendo transformarse solo en un protector, dejando atrás la poca de humanidad que aún conservaba.

No importaba, ya no. Si aquel ser de ultratumba añoraba poseer su alma y marcarla como suya, arrastrarlo al más maldito de los infiernos. Todo seria por ellos. Por Rafael, Donatello, Miguel Ángel y su padre Splinter. Su familia.

Deseo con todo su corazón no morir.

_Resiste_

Le susurro el viento como su fiel confidente, de tanta crueldad del destino que se había enseñado con él.

_Se fuerte_

Gritaban las gotas que chocaban contra su cuerpo, lágrimas del cielo, tratando de alejarlo de las garras de tan lúgubre ser. Trayendo poco a poco la vida que le había arrebatado hace tanto tiempo.

Logrando recordar, su vida, sus recuerdos, las sonrisas y también las lágrimas, las peleas y las disculpas, todo había sucedido por una razón, solo entonces lo noto. Pero ya era tarde.

O tal vez, aun no…

Pelearía por su vida, de eso estaba seguro, lucharía y si caía volvería a levantarse. Esa fue la promesa que le hizo al viento.

Hundiéndose en tan profundo abismo de la inconsciencia, teniendo en mente vivir. Escuchando a lo lejos sus llamados, que se perdían entre la gran tormenta que azotaba su alrededor…

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Serán una especie de pequeños fic que por casualidades de la vida se me ocurren en aquellos momentos en los que mi inspiración se le ocurre la "brillante" idea de irse de vacaciones ¬¬**

**REX: hola :D**

**YO: ooohhh, me había olvidado de ti**

**REX: nadie me quiere (en un rincón y un aura deprimente)**

**YO: -_-U Bueno esta es mi hermana Rex, junto con Criss y Shanon**

**Cabe aclarar que son mis propios personajes, creados de mi retorcida mente jejejeje**

**El próximo será un fic que se llamara "DEL POR QUE ERES MI HERMANO"**

**En el que explicare porque decidí que Leo seria mi hermano mayor y porque no pienso compartirlo con sus hermanos**

**Ok, sin más que decir**

**Adivinen, aquí son las 12:00 AM y aun despierta y escribiendo esto**

**SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, soy genial OuO**

**BYE**

**REX KAZAMI**


	2. Tenerte

**Holaaa!**

**Antes que nada, les tengo una sorpresa para el próximo capítulo, es a petición de una de ustedes jejeje**

**Este es un fic que tengo pensado leer para el día de la madre**

**Y decidí subir para ustedes y saber su opinión**

**Ya se es muy oscuro como para el día de la madre pero ya saben que es mi estilo**

**Soy rara ya lo sé -_-**

**La historia original está en una hoja de mi cuaderno, y le cambie un poco para que quedara aquí**

**Antes, muchas gracias, me alegraron el día con sus reviews**

**Nunca pensé conseguir 9 reviews en mi primer capítulo WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII OoO**

**La verdad me emocioné mucho cuando llegaron tantos reviews, gracias a Raven More, dondena, Mikemaster Z KAI, Mona Lisa Hamato, dragonazabache, I Love Kittens too, Crystal Violeta, Mirialis Collazo y Rose Black Dragon**

**Y me acabo de dar cuenta de que suena muy raro que Leo se diga a si mismo mama pero es que comprendan, en la historia original trata de Rex y pues es una mujer y suena mejor ¬w¬**

**Espero les guste**

* * *

**Tenerte**

El cielo se oscurecía, haciendo desaparecer todo rastro de aquel hermoso y soleado día, quedando en el olvido. El sol se ocultaba, dando paso al viento y la lluvia, que dejaban sentir toda su furia.

En un pequeño parque, rodeado de naturaleza, las madres corrían con sus hijos, protegiéndolos de tal cosa. Las gotas caían, mojando todo a su paso, empapándolo, tratando de lavar sus males y deshacer sus horrendos pecados.

No le importaba, nunca le importo, solo deseaba llenar aquel siniestro abismo en el que se había convertido su interior. Añoraba su aroma, su calidez y la seguridad que lograba dar ese ser que nunca conoció, soñando su rostro, uno el cual ahora se encontraba perdido en la grandeza de su consciencia.

Siempre soñó con sus abrazos, que algún día llegaría y lo recompensaría por tantos años de completo abandono, logrando arrebatarle la enorme carga que era su mundo. Su vida siempre fueron sus hermanos, ser lo que nunca tuvieron, convirtiéndose en aquel ser de infinita ternura y comprensión, aquel con el que siempre soñó encontrar.

Los cuidaba, velando por ellos, convirtiéndose en un silencioso protector.

Su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero su alma cayendo y rompiéndose por tan crueles palabras que taladraban en lo más profundo de él. Tratando de olvidar la verdad, convirtiéndose en una esperanza muda, sin sentido, pero que mas daba.

Su vida se sumía en la oscuridad, en un abismo sin fondo. No culpaba a nadie, nunca lo hizo, de todas formas que más daba hacerlo, todo era su culpa. El mismo escogió su propio demonio, su destino; condenándose en completo silencio.

_Te odio_

Le susurraba su verdugo, recordándole el porque estaba ahí, decidida a esconderse y huir del mundo, evitando ver sus miradas. Prometiéndose nunca mostrarse derrumbada, sin importar cuán rápido se derrumbaba su mundo con el pasar del tiempo.

_Lo siento_

Las lágrimas caían por sus frías mejillas, marcando un camino de dolor y sufrimiento que ahogaba su corazón, convirtiéndolo en cenizas.

Lo odiaban, sabía que solo lo decían por el enojo, por su sofocante presencia. Pero saberlo no evitaba que el dolor surgiera, desgarrando su alma y terminando por romper lo que aun quedaba.

Y así la noche llego con su frio manto de sombras, envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo, tratando de reparar lo imposible. Sumergido en su mundo, engañándose y convenciéndose.

Aun lo necesitaban, no importaba cuantas veces le gritaran, lo maldijeran echándole en cara tantos años de devoción a ellos, que lo lastimaran una y otra vez, el estaría hay. Como una sombra. Transformando las tristezas en sonrisas, limpiando sus lágrimas, y siendo un guardián en esas noches de pesadillas.

Porque él los escogió, los eligió sobre su vida, dejando atrás todo lo que alguna vez fue, cambian por ellos, y dándolo todo, solo por una simple sonrisa.

Sabía que no era su padre, ellos ya tenían uno, estaba muy lejos de serlo, pero podía darles todo lo que su madre nunca pudo. Aun sin saber cómo era el tener una. Pero estaba más que seguro de que moriría por descubrirlo, si se lo pidieran, el daría su vida. Tratando de acercarse lo más que pudiera.

De una cosa estaba seguro, los protegería, siempre estaría hay cuando lo necesitarán, con una tierna sonrisa y con los brazos abierto solo para ellos, no importando cuán rápido se caía a pedazos.

Porque una madre da sin esperar nada a cambio, porque una madre cuida y protege, y solo por ello.

Y con esas simples palabras, se limpió las lágrimas, dispuesto a volver y dar la cara, aceptando las miles de disculpas que se acercaban.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Perdón, pero es que hay problemas con el internet y no sé hasta cuando se arregle**

**Pero si no, yo me voy a un cyber con tal de seguir con mis amados fic XD**

**Por favor dejen su review y díganme como me salió**

**Que conste que adapte la historia original a Leo ¬w¬**

******Hasta la próxima =D**

**BYE**

**REX KAZAMI**


End file.
